


Appearance

by janusrome



Series: die Unstimmigkeit [11]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「教授，萬一他打算綁架你呢？」「他不會綁架我。我們就只是一起參加西洋棋同好的聚會罷了。」<br/>（字數：約6,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearance

在啁啾鳥鳴之中，他睜開雙眼，看到早晨的陽光從窗簾縫透進室內。以如此安詳寧靜又漂亮的方式開始這一天，一想到這裡，就帶給他無以名狀的好心情。

不疾不徐從床上坐起身，進浴室盥洗，換上乾淨整齊的衣服之後，他離開房間來到餐廳。

「早安。」他說，引來餐桌旁數道混雜著擔憂和疑慮的目光。Charles完全能夠理解形同子女的學生們關心他的心情，但是他覺得他們不需要擔心。

Ororo放下馬克杯，憂心忡忡問：「教授，萬一他打算綁架你呢？」

Charles微微一笑，說：「他不會綁架我。我們就只是一起參加西洋棋同好的聚會罷了。」

Scott眉頭緊鎖，但不吭一聲；Jean雙眉微蹙，臉上透著一點憂慮但也掛著笑容。

Charles _真的_ 可以理解——畢竟 _他們的_ 關係……很單純，卻也一言難盡。

他掃視過餐桌旁三位年長學生的面孔，溫言說：「我不在的時候，學校就交給你們了。」他的目光落在Scott的身上，而Scott對他頷首。

他依然擔任這所他一手創立的學校的校長，也依舊是學校最主要的經營者，但是他已經退出最前線許多年了。每個學期Charles仍會開幾堂課，對新進的學生講授倫理學，或是基礎科學，或是文學賞析，偶爾也有一些進階科學的課程——但是他早已不再經手實戰的訓練（那些訓練已經全權交由Scott負責），也鮮少插手管理學生們的生活。

原因很多。首先，Charles必須藉助輪椅，行動不如常人方便；再者，隨著年齡增長，他的體力和反應自然不如年輕人來得敏捷；最後則是……代溝。試問任何一位十幾歲的青少年，他們幾乎會認為和二、三十歲的年輕老師相處比較輕鬆自在，而他這個老頭子或多或少給人一種難以親近的疏離感。更何況，他的想法和那些年齡小他半個世紀的孩子們差距甚遠，儘管Charles _知道_ 他們在想什麼，但差距並不會就此縮短。因此，與其堅持自己出面，還不如將新生交給他信任的年長學生們。

儘管在理智上有這番體悟，但是離開自己原本所處的位置，在情感上難免感到有一點……寂寞，甚至有一點不甘心——不甘心屬於自己的日子就這麼結束了。

但轉念一想，所謂的「傳承」，大概就是這麼一回事吧？他最該擔心的應是後繼無人，而如今有學生繼承他的夢想，接替他執行實踐理念的手段，這理應是令人寬慰的事情才對。

雖然Charles這樣告訴自己，但他仍花了一點時間才成功調適自己的心情。

用完簡單的早餐之後，Charles在依然滿腹疑慮的Ororo陪同之下來到車庫。讓他有點詫異的是，總是待在實驗室的Hank竟然出現在這裡。

「他們到了。」Hank說。

他注意到Hank使用的是複數。

幾十年下來，學生們來來去去，最初的成員如今只剩下他和Hank還待在學校了。有些學生選擇追隨他，成為「X-Men」的一員，出任務、管理校務或擔任教職；有些學生雖然離開學校加入其他集團，但仍貫徹他的信念：運 _用自己的能力為善，使人類不至於對他們心生恐懼，最終達到和平共處的目的_ ；在此同時，也有些學生在這裡學會如何控制他們的能力之後，選擇隱匿自己變種人的身分，回到 _外面_ 過著與大多數人類無異的生活。

這讓Charles無可避免感到遺憾。但他瞭解到，自己沒有立場強求或是批判什麼，只能尊重他們出於自由意志做出的選擇。至少，他們雖然隱藏身分，但已不再深陷自我否定的痛苦之中，也不會因為無法控制能力而造成生活上的困擾。他們學會如何適應這個社會，不至於淪落到躲藏在城市的黑暗角落——例如曾經和X-Men發生過衝突的變種人群體Morlocks，他們因為無法融入主流社會，只能棲身在曼哈頓地鐵與下水道的地下迷宮之中。

然而，受限於「野獸」外表的Hank，即使他早已坦然接受自己的模樣，但他仍無法免於旁人的異樣眼光。致力於創造一個Hank能被接受的世界、一個能夠包容差異性的世界——這是他們持續努力但仍未達成的目標。

「我感覺到了。」Charles微笑回道，看到Hank露出雖然期待但也透著些許憂慮的表情。

不同於Charles和Hank，Ororo焦躁不安地瞪著前方。「讓他們就這樣直接走進學校，我總覺得不太放心。」

Charles微笑不語。即使過了這麼多年，一想到這個世界上他最親近的兩個人，他依然無法把無奈和苦澀從笑容裡成功驅逐。「他們真要是心懷不軌，就不會光明正大走進來。」他說。

在Ororo開口之前，一個極為熟悉的聲音在不遠處響起：「Mystique，下次記得提醒我， _這_ 就是Charles思考的盲點。」

蘊涵著濃濃嘲諷的冷靜嗓音，這是他極為懷念的聲音。Charles望向從容不迫走近的身影，他的朋友，戴著黑色的軟呢帽（還好不是紫紅色的頭盔），身上的黑色風衣隨著腳步微微飄動。 _Erik_ ，他忍不住在心裡輕喚了一聲。

原本挽著Erik的女性鬆開臂膀，走上前來。Charles迎上那雙帶著笑意的黃色眼睛，Raven，他親愛的妹妹。她看起來依舊美麗如昔，但他們已經是白髮蒼蒼（或是童山濯濯）的老人了。

「Charles。」她彎下腰給了他一個擁抱。他親了一下她的臉頰，她則輕啄了一下他的頭頂。如同他的學生們來來去去，Magneto的追隨者間或也會因理念不合等理由離開，但Raven至今依然站在Erik的身邊。

「Raven，你看起來很棒。」他由衷地說，換來了Raven衷心的笑容。

Raven斜眼瞟向緊繃的Ororo，哼笑一聲，然後筆直走到Hank的面前。「嘿，Beast。」她伸出手臂抱了一下那位依舊靦腆但不再害羞的野獸。

直到這時，Charles的視線才終於迎上他的老朋友。「嗨，Erik。」

Erik勾起嘴角朝他微微一笑，算是打了招呼。

Charles轉向Raven，問：「妳要跟我們一起來嗎？」

Raven毫不猶豫搖頭，「和一群老人在公園裡下棋？哼，那聽起來很無趣。」她拍了一下Charles的肩膀，「你們好好玩吧。」接著她回過頭對Erik說：「那我就先回去了。」

「這麼快？」Charles詫異地望著Raven。雖然極為短暫的見面讓他感到遺憾，但因Raven和他的立場相異，儘管偶爾見個面或甚至一起用餐的氣氛都還能維持得不錯，可是時間一長，反倒雙方都會覺得尷尬。更何況，對於大多數的X-Men而言，Mystique是一個相當難纏的對手，他們可不會像Charles接納Raven那樣，用相同的目光看待Mystique。

他親了一下Raven的手，望著他的妹妹走回到Erik的身邊。她對Erik說：「我會把車開走，你要回去的時候自己想辦法。」

_你們是開車過來的？真是低調。_ 他看向Erik。

_你以為我的行事風格有多招搖？_ Erik旋即反問。

_極端招搖。_

Erik面不改色望著他，鐵灰色的雙眸透著似笑非笑的神采。Charles忍不住露出笑容。

Raven嘖了一聲，「我非常慶幸自己『聽不到』你們的對話內容……等等，Charles，這就是你身邊那位紅髮心電感應者不在這裡的原因嗎？」

 

※　※　※

 

夏季已經進入尾聲，豔陽雖然高掛但不至於毒辣。坐在茂密枝葉下的蔭涼處，周遭是翠綠的草地，宜人的微風陣陣吹拂過兩人。隔著棋盤，Charles凝視著和他一樣都已滿臉皺紋的Erik。

由於諸多考量，Erik早已不再大方進出Charles的學校了。因此，帶著棋組來到小鎮上的公園裡和Erik下棋聊天，儼然成了一種延續了數十年的習慣。

在綠意盎然的公園裡悠閒下棋的人，當然不只有他們兩人。他們從來都沒有刻意結識任何人。但時間一久，自然而然會和一些熟面孔走上前來攀談幾句。很久以前，他們曾經引人側目，因為他們的年紀比那些長者小上一輪（以及有時候會出現一些近似於公然示愛的行徑）。

直到有一天，Charles赫然驚覺，Erik和他也已經是 _那種_ 坐在公園裡下棋的老人了。

縱使一路走來跌跌撞撞，但他們確確實實一起走過了將近四十年的歲月。

回首行經的道路，Charles可以看到一個個轉捩點；但若要他在自己的生命裡劃下一道分水嶺，他會選擇遇見Erik的那晚。

三十九年又四個月，他認識Erik的時間已超過他不認識Erik的時間了。儘管兩人相處的時間只佔相識時間極小的比例，但Erik依舊是最 _懂_ 他的人——儘管他總是嘲笑Charles _愚蠢_ 。

Charles的視線落在以手撐著臉頰思考棋步的Erik身上。他很慶幸他們依舊是朋友，也很慶幸自己從來都沒有失去Erik。

Erik抬起眼，朝Charles微微一笑，接著問道：「聽說Havoc目前替五角大廈工作？」

「嗯。帶領一個由變種人組成的團隊。」

「第一個領薪水的變種人團隊。」Erik嘲諷地說。

「希望不是最後一個。」Charles笑著回答。儘管那個小組和他們的雇主——美國政府——之間的關係有點緊張，但這至少代表了變種人和人類合作的可能性。

「Charles，你是否已經忘了前車之鑑？」Erik的眼神轉冷，但他的語氣沒有太大的起伏，而他一面移動棋子。

「我總會記取教訓。希望你也是如此，Erik。」Charles毫不困難回道，同時行棋反擊。

Erik輕哼了一聲，「你就是不肯放棄，對吧？」

「我們都是。」Charles輕聲道。他伸出手，碰了一下Erik放在桌邊的手。他讓指尖沿著浮起的青筋輕輕撫過Erik的手背，接著收攏手指將那骨節分明的手指全部握入掌心，並用拇指指腹掃過每一個突起的指骨關節。

Erik凝視著他。他們兩人都暫時忘記棋局，也把其它的一切暫時拋諸腦後。

他們之間並非總是如此融洽。相反的，爭執和衝突幾乎從來沒有間斷過。

好幾次，那是單一或是有組織的變種人，對於壓迫他們的人類社會進行報復或是宣洩性質的攻擊行為——更甚者，直接攻擊對變種人不友善的政客。這類的事件總會導致仇視變種人的聲浪升高，也會令Charles和Erik的關係陷入低潮。Erik堅信這代表人類永遠不可能接納變種人，所以他們更該趁這個機會發動全面的戰爭奪取主控權；Charles卻堅持衝突和對立無法創造未來，只會造成無限循環的憎恨和盲目的敵意。

他們的感情總被社會事件牽動，而他們的理念推動了社會事件。

他們是兩種對立的意識形態的核心人物，但他們同時也是……老朋友。

他們之間從來都沒有真正的敵意。

Charles的學生們幾乎不能理解——或甚至不能諒解——他極度關心Erik、甚至抱持著若有必要將會為對方犧牲的心情。不過Charles知道，這種心情是他們雙方共有的——儘管Erik不會大方承認。

Erik從來都不是Charles最需要擔心的對象。Erik依循自己的理念行事，他追求的不是私利，不像某些濫用能力（或科技），想要統治或奴役眾多人類與變種人的 _變種人（或人類）_ 。

Charles認為真正的「差異」不是來自於人類或變種人這個基因決定的差別，而是在於 _選擇_ 所造成的不同——選擇拋開恐懼和偏見，認識並且接受和自己不一樣的人；或是固守成見，不願意敞開心胸接納差異性。

他將畢生心血投入在致力讓每一個人接納自己與接納他人。

不過，Charles承認這條路一點也不輕鬆。

過去幾十年間，他也曾經動搖過，也數度感到心灰意冷。然而，當他看到 _人類_ 唆使變種人襲擊反變種人立場的政客，以達到煽動人類仇視變種人的目的、或是支持變種人的公眾人物遭到仇視變種人的人類惡意攻訐時，Charles便會重新體認到，儘管這條路艱辛，但唯有此才能達成真正的和平共處。

然而，當Charles試圖以這個論點說服Erik時，Erik不為所動望著他，有點不屑也有點無奈說道：「Charles，不是每個人都像 _你_ 一樣。你所追求的不可能有實現的一天。不管你再怎麼努力，還是無法改變每一個人的想法。我認為，你用能力直接改變他們的心靈還比較快……」Erik頓了一下，彷彿突然想到什麼，接著問：「你可以透過Cerebro對 _全世界_ 的人類洗腦，對吧？」

他望著Erik眼底閃爍的光芒，只能苦笑搖頭。

他能夠用自己的大腦做的事情遠超過「洗腦」，但他不願意那麼做——然而Erik似乎總不能理解這點，不能理解Charles的選擇。

在Charles和Erik各自踏上不同的道路之後，將近四十年的光陰裡，他們從來都沒有達成共識。

同時，他們也從來都沒有停止愛對方。

 

※　※　※

 

早上睜開眼第一個看到的景象就是自己所愛的人躺在身邊——這應該是一個很普通的願望，但對Charles而言，這個願望從來就不普通，甚至是一個 _奢望_ 。

他靜靜望著枕邊人。 _漂亮_ ，這是最先閃現在他腦袋裡的想法。

_什麼是漂亮？_ Charles用手指輕輕梳過Erik的銀灰色頭髮，然後摸著他眼角的皺紋。

很久以前，他會隨口誇讚別人的外表漂亮，但卻沒有真正思考過什麼是漂亮這個問題。

雖然看到賞心悅目的「美貌」會帶給他好心情，但是他卻不太能理解過度看重外表（表象）的心理——因此，他嚴重傷害了自己最重視的妹妹。然而，Raven的問題根本不是擔心自己不漂亮，而是她無法接受自己、也擔心沒人能夠接受她。

漂亮並不是如同想像般那麼膚淺的一個想法。每個人認定的漂亮也不盡相同。「外表」從來就不只是表象，一個人的內在會直接影響到外表，而外表也會對內在造成直接的影響。

他常覺得自己年輕時非常傻氣。自以為讀過一點書、讀過一點別人的心就已經非常瞭解世事。其實他什麼都不懂。

但話說回來，又有誰生下來就是智者？

Charles的手指沿著Erik的臉頰一直摸到他的嘴角，然後輕輕撫過他的嘴唇。Erik微微啟唇，在Charles的指尖留下一個非常輕的吻。

Charles望著那雙滿是笑意的灰藍色眼睛。

他一直都很喜歡Erik的笑容。因為笑意轉為溫和的雙眼，以及微微上揚的嘴角。偶爾，他會得到露齒的開懷大笑。Charles總是記得很清楚。這不盡然是因為他擁有過目不忘的記憶，而是因為這些是他擁有最美好的記憶之一。

「嘿。」他閉上眼，湊了過去讓兩人的嘴唇相碰。

他們共享過無數的吻。有些吻是輕柔的，有些吻是飢渴的，有些吻是溫存的，有些吻是絕望的。但，沒有任何一個吻是索然無味的。從來都沒有。

碰觸對方的渴望也從來都沒有消失過。儘管年輕時那種強烈的慾望已經減退了，但想要把手放到對方的身上，想要讓兩人的身體貼在一起，這個念頭似乎從來不曾讓他們感到厭倦。

又或許，那是因為他們從來都沒有機會達到饜足的程度。

儘管如此，Charles知道自己應該知足——因為始終無法妥協的他們還能擁有今日的關係。

 

※　※　※

 

Erik端起茶杯嗅了一下，略帶詫異問道：「不是早餐茶？」

「早餐茶的味道過重，我還是偏好伯爵茶。」Charles回答。

這是一頓少見的奢侈早餐。並非因為餐點豐盛（事實上，食物頗為清淡，畢竟他們都已不是消化系統強健的年輕人了），而是因為他難得有機會和Erik一起坐在露台上共進早餐。他們幾乎沒有交談，而只是分別坐在小桌的兩側，細細品嚐餐點和擁有對方相伴的平靜時刻。

這，就是奢侈。

餐後，他們依然坐在桌邊，分別啜飲著開始變涼的茶。

「下個月參議院要辦聽證會了。」Erik突然開口。

「我知道。」Charles短暫闔上雙眼。 _變種人登記法案_ ：強迫變種人公開身分並且登錄他們的變種能力。一旦這個法案通過，他們將失去匿名的保護。

他可以預見被迫公開身分的變種人將會陷入遭到非理性攻擊的危險處境、也能預想到因為身為變種人而徬徨不安的青少年形同犯了錯一樣被要求登記個人資料，將會對他們造成多大的心理創傷。

同時，Charles也知道Erik的憂心，深恐登記將會是「反變種人政策」的第一步，接下來那些盲目恐懼的群眾會排斥自己社區裡的變種人鄰居—— _儘管在那之前大家都能平安無事和睦相處_ ——，導致變種人被迫離開自己的家園。如果情況惡化，他們可能遭到強制遷移、或甚至有人提案集中管理那些 _令人恐懼_ 的變種人。那將會是集中營的重演，同時那正是Erik無法擺脫的夢魘，而Erik認為自己的行動就是為了避免他的同胞再度遭受迫害。

Charles把手放上Erik的手背。Erik下意識翻轉過手掌，讓他們掌心相貼，十指相扣。

很長一段時間他們保持沈默，彷彿各自在盤算可能的發展，以及思索下一步該怎麼走。

一陣子之後，Erik開口道：「有些野心勃勃的政客或許會藉這個機會炒作議題，為自己的政治生涯鋪路。」

「我有設想到這種可能性。」Charles回道。

「你不擔心嗎？」

「我當然擔心——但我也只能抱持希望。」

Erik冷哼一聲，「希望。」他的語氣蘊涵些許無奈、些許不屑，但除此之外沒有多說。

起風了。

濕涼的風迎面而來，吹得他們身後的窗簾劈啪作響。Charles抬起頭，看到天邊烏雲密佈，隱隱閃現熾白的電光。

「看來會有一場暴風雨。」

Erik隨口應了一聲。從他們交換的視線，Charles得知Erik絕非樂觀的想法。

_他只希望即將到來的「暴風雨」僅僅是個自然界的天候現象，而沒有其它的意涵。_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然最初的構想是「西洋棋俱樂部長青組聯誼賽——騎著紫色電動車的老萬和坐著改裝電動輪椅的教授一起出遊」的fluff crackfic，但寫著寫著又完全偏離了原本的設定。
> 
> 本來只是單純想寫個兩位爺爺的日常生活輕鬆短篇，但我卡在四十年後的社會背景這個設定，以及沒把握自己能寫出兩個人在一起四十年的感覺，就這樣寫寫停停了兩個月。期間回頭看了動畫、大略掃過漫畫的文字劇情，然後我決定延續movieverse的設定，讓結局來到X1電影之前，就這樣飛快地解決了令我困擾已久的問題，但也讓整個故事相對變沈重。不過，如果要遵循原世界觀，這大概是無可避免的發展……
> 
>  
> 
> 就我個人而言，我把FC當作重開機，所以這部電影不會和之前的X-Men電影完美接軌；再加上這篇fic早就偏離了原世界觀（我僅只是企圖想讓發展貼近原作罷了），所以最後提到的事件會不會造成X1的發展？我傾向不會。
> 
> 為什麼會提到變種人登記法案？則是因為近日我在復習動畫，發現X-Men TAS其實是很嚴肅的作品，討論了許多變種人面臨的困境，也觸及到政治、輿論、新聞等課題。簡單來說，TAS給我的感想是教授的路線很難成功（或許永遠都不會成功），而老萬的路線似乎只會讓情況更加惡化。
> 
> 在一個有變種人的世界裡，人類要求（強求）變種人登錄身分和能力似乎是可以預期的發展。試想一棟辦公大樓瞬間倒塌，警方會怎麼追查疑似徒手拆大樓的「人」？——當然是透過登記在案的變種人資料的能力去過濾嫌疑犯。同時，我也能夠理解家長不希望某些擁有危險的(?)能力的變種人在自家附近可能危及家中小孩的心情。
> 
> 但，就像在X1片頭，Jean在聽證會上面說的，很多公開身分的變種人會遭受到攻擊。更何況，我覺得要求變種人登記身分有criminalize的味道。
> 
> 我喜歡X-Men的世界觀，喜歡教授、喜歡老萬、也喜歡諸多登場的人物。我想讓自己寫出來的世界更貼近原作，如此才能夠讓他們之所以做出自己的選擇更有說服力——但這不代表我想把這個故事的設定接回之前電影版的發展。
> 
> 如同前面所說的，這篇的設定原本是個fluff crackfic，但那個場景似乎得在一個沒有衝突的世界裡才有可能出現，或者兩個人都老到非得過著退休生活不可。由於這個世界依然存在衝突，還有在官方作裡教授和老萬都還沒有蒼老到那種程度，所以…到最後我決定用這個方式處理。
> 
> 或許，如同我在一開始寫的，這不是一個符合嚴格HE定義的故事。我真的可以看快樂AU看得很高興，但是在原世界觀裡，他們太過融洽我反而覺得不太對勁。因此，我也有點遺憾到最後還是用這個方式收尾，但這真的是我能夠想像的極限了。


End file.
